Finding You
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: Let them see the real you. The woman I know. You are a blank cover so let them open up and read you without judgement.   A Bellatrix Hermione fic...Friendship for now.


A/N: I know, I know, "Why haven't you updated 'Immoral Light'". Well, I have writers block. :( Plus, I'm super busy with college and trying to find me a stable place to live... I am going to update my HP stories soon and my SVU ones(cant forget those). Please bare with me. This story is kind of...different I am trying to actually write a Bella/Mione FRIENDSHIP fic...but ehh we will see. .Anyways, on with the story.

**Finding (_The Other)_ You**

_**Intro:**_

_Swift Changes_

"Ms., you can't smoke in here." The store manager said to me, pointing to the "No Smoking" sign on the wall. He waited for me to put the cancer causing stick out, but when I continued to inhale he grew annoyed. "Ms, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Immediately."

I could tell that he was getting agitated, and normally I would provoke my victims but, I couldn't blow my cover.

"Very well, my apologies." I say, getting up. I swung my jacket over my shoulders and gave the bloke a forced smile. Living in this Muggle town was getting nerve wrecking. Keeping up this facade was even more punishing.

The Dark Lord has fallen. Most of my comrades were captured by Aurors; only three of us, if you count my young nephew, made it out alive. My _husband _died in the last battle. His brother survived but was captured and sent to Azkaban. Lucius is safe and sound, unfortunately. He was spared imprisonment and now is with my sister and nephew. _The perfect family? _And then there is me. I should have died that night, but I was spared at the last second. As much as I hate to admit it, I owe that little twit my life.

The rain began to fall, as I walk through the crowds of faceless muggles. This would have been the perfect time to conjure an umbrella, but atlas I am wand-less. Hailing a cab I hop in and ordered the man to take me to my _humble abode._

As I walked in the door, I picked up the three envelopes that lay on the floor. _Address to: Gretchen Sterling_. My alias. I have been using polyjuice potion, posing as a muggle. As much as I despise having to hide my true self, I have to admit its making my life a lot easier. The time I spent as Hannah Sterling has open a lot of opportunities. Opportunities where if I was Bellatrix Lestrange would not have worked.

Grabbing a copy of the news paper on _my _table, I flip through the pages. Nothing but cloudy sky's and rain tonight. Sports... Our rugby is pretty damn good. Endless articles about pollution, traffic and the upcoming election of an United States president. Meaningless articles... I was about to toss it, when I came across _her_. There she was, posing with London's finest. Reading the article, I realize she was being honored for her charity work around London. _The Know-It-All strikes again. _

Snatching another cigarette, I lit up but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Looks like I can never get a break. "What!" I shouted to the door. I was answered with another loud knock.

_Bloody hell. _Getting up, I began walking to the door. "This better be important." I say, opening the door. "What do you want?"

"Now, is that anyway to greet the woman who saved your life?"

"To what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was in tip top shape." She replied, planting herself on the couch. "I heard that there was some recent assaults happening around the area."

"And you thought I had something to do with it? I thought you had faith in me." I mocked. "I'm hurt."

"I thought you would know about it. If you heard anything, anything suspicious." She said.

"It's been quit, nothing out of the ordinary. However,l doubt you came all the way here to ask me that." I say, plopping down on the chair.

She didn't respond immediately, instead she glanced at the newspaper on the coffee table. "Reading up on me, have you?" She smiled, looking over at me. When she saw my expression she sighed. "I actually came here to get you."

My eyebrows shot up, I couldn't help but smirk. "Muster up the confidence?"

"You wish." She said getting up. "I'm going on assignment and I need you close to me."

"I don't need to be baby sat." I sneered.

"I'm offering you a job."

That was unexpected. "A job? You are offering a former death eater a job? The Bellatrix Lestrange a job." I asked mockingly.

"No, not Bellatrix Lestrange. I am offering Gretchen Sterling a job. Now hurry and pack your things."

I stood up, eager to get out of this muggle town yet, reluctant to be working with ms know-it-all...

* * *

Ok I know, super short but the next chapter will definitely be longer. Tell me what you think of it so far...


End file.
